Haruka Y Michiru En Medio De Edèn
by Corrector PP
Summary: Este Fue Mi Primer Fanfiction, y es sobre una bella historia de amor de la que sinceramente espero comprendan el hermoso final (yuri)


  


Después de la batalla con Galaxia todas las Sailors pierden sus recuerdos de Heroínas, por lo cual Haruka y Muchiru se desconocen, no olvidemos que ellas se conocieron ya que Michiru le reveló su identidad a Haruka, si no hubiese sido por eso jamás se hubieran conocido, bueno, está bien comencemos con la historia...

**"La gran Violinista Michiru-san dará un concierto a beneficio de los niños sin hogar y la gente discapacitada, pero la persona que llame al Tel 55-36-98 y conteste las preguntas que se le harán correctamente  ganará un Back-stage y podra estar a solas con ella "**

Haruka- Vaya Vaya, así es que dará un concierto benéfico, me sorprende, es espléndido, y el pensar que podré estar con ella a solas me hace sentir algo especial. OK  Haruka Tomó el telefono en sus manos, contesto, y ganó, no cabía en su cabeza el pensar que haría, o más bien, que no haría con su violinista preferida. 

Han pasado 3 Días, y faltan dos para el concierto, Haruka se está arreglando para ir por los boletos, ya allá la pasan a una Sala...

Recepcionista- Señorita Haruka!!!! -Haruka se acerca y la recepcionista dice- Enseguida lo atiendo joven, Señorita Haruka Tenô!!! -Haruka la agarra de la blusa, y con una mirada fuerte, agitada, y con tono de amenaza le dice-

Haruka- No soy Hombre y mi nombre es Haruka Tenô, deacuerdo, ¿quiere ver mi identificación? Perfecto, -La saca con una mano, y con la otra la sigue sosteniendo- Recepcionista- Está bien aquí tiene sus pases... –En eso viene Michiru caminando, Haruka suelta a la recepcionista, y ve a Michiru con ojos de amor, se acerca Michiru y le  dice a la recepcionista- Michiru- Disculpe, buenos días, no ha llegado la señorita Tenô... 

-Neviosa y agitada Haruka dice-

Haruka- Soy Yo!!! #oh! Dios mio, es en verdad hermosa# Michiru- Hola, soy... Haruka- Michiru... Michiru- Si, ja, claro..., emmh, mucho gusto..., emmh, ¿porque los nervios? Haruka- Nervios, y-y-y-yo, n-n-n-no e-e-est-t-toy ne-ne-nerviosa Michiru- Si, claro..., emmh, hasta el Sábado...., Sayonara!!!! 

-En su casa Haruka se encuentra nerviosa probándose todo tipo de ropa incluyendo vestidos-             

Haruka- Vaya, por lo menos espero que le haya agradado mi precensia, ojalá que ella también sea Levi's, por que no pretendo regarla, pero, yo se que detrás de esa dulce mirada se encuentra una mujer, que a decir verdad de inocente no tiene nada... 

-Ya llegado el Sábado, Haruka está en primera fila, y ambas se echan miradas correspondidas por ambas, al terminar el concierto Haruka es llamada a entrar al camerino de Michiru, ya que Michiru dio la orden, Haruka entra muy nerviosa, se ven fijamente a los ojos -

Michiru- Pasa, no como, así que tú eres Harka Tenô, eres muy bonita y atractiva, supongo que con esas cualidades has de ser una persona muy buena por dentro #así como por fuera#, pasa, pasa, no te quedes allí, pero cuentame, que haces a que te dedicas, tu edad, sería estupido que yo te contestara siendo alguien con una vida tan pública, no crees... 

-Haruka dio un paso adelante y se sentó en un pequeño sillón 60'tero que más bien parecía un colchon redondo, Michiru puso el modular con una canción tocada a violín por ella misma, encendió un incienso olor canela, apagó la luz y prendió una roja, al poco tiempo Haruka respondió a sus preguntas -

Haruka- Segundo año de preparatoria, 20 años, y no, no sería estúpido que tu contestaras, me agrada oir tu voz... Michiru- Mi voz o mi Violín, anda, se que... 

-Haruka la interrumpe poniendo su dedo indice sobre su boca sellándola, ambas se toman de la mano, Haruka besa a Michiru, al poco tiempo Michiru le corresponde, así logran durar unos 5 minutos, Michiru se da la media vuelta nerviosa claro, Haruka la abraza Michiru cierra sus ojos con dulzura, Haruka posa su boca cerca del oído de Michiru, y con susurros le dice –

Haruka- Ambos, ambos son iguales, no hay diferencia entre el sonido del violín y tu voz, vaya, el pensar que estoy contigo me hace sentir algo extraño.

-Se besan, Haruka toma del cuello a Michiru mientras la devora a besos, Haruka comienza a tomar el control de la situación, por así decirlo, era un juego sin reglas, dos almas en una, un fuego intenso, un huracán de pasión, Michiru reacciona y entrelaza el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos, Haruka desciende sus manos, aun no termina el beso, Haruka decide dejar el control de las cosas, y hacerlas de manera libre, el camerino de Michiru se torna en **"El Jardín Del Edén" ** por así decirlo eran Adán y Eva, o más bien dos Evas, Haruka tomaba el lugar de Adán, mientras que Michiru toma el de Eva, la hermosa pareja conjugan su amor eterno en el verbo besar Haruka baja sus manos hasta tocar la cintura de Michiru, dejan de besarse para verse un momento a los ojos, Michiru se sienta en la hierba mientras que Haruka sigue parada, Michiru le quita el pantalón a Haruka haciéndola quedar en su camisa y su boxer, se quita su falda, quedando en blusa y su hilo dental de seda, ambas se recuestan en la hierba besándose otra vez, Michiru se sienta en el vientre de Haruka quedando sorprendida Haruka Michiru le desabrocha la camisa lentamente, enseguida se quita su blusa, Haruka desabrocha el bra de Michiru, y masajea lenta y suavemente sus senos, Michiru responde introduciendo sus dedos en la vagina de Haruka, Ambas gimen, siguen gimiendo, Michiru se pone sobre 4 patas, mientras que Haruka introduce su lengua en la vagina de Michiru, mientras Haruka sigue lamiendo con su mano derecha exita el clítoris de Michiru y con la izquierda masajea sus senos, ambas se besan, Michiru se detiene justo después del orgasmo y dice-

Michiru- No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de haber vivido esto antes, vamos sigue...!!!!!

-Michiru lame la vagina de Haruka mientras que esta se auto masajea los senos, Michiru lame el seno derecho de Haruka mientras que con la izquierda masajea el otro, entre besos furtivos sólo se oían los gemidos y como decían el nombre de la otra y...-

Michiru- Tu...Tu eres...Uranus...

Haruka- Tu...Tu eres...Neptune... 

-Ambas se detienen por un momento, se miran a los ojos, el símbolo de sus planetas resplandece en sus frentes, regresan los recuerdos de las Sailors,se abrazan  se besan durando así por casi 10 minutos, "Te amo" son las unicas palabras que pueden pronunciar, una lagrima es lo único que pueden mostrar, habian mordido la manzana, eso les hizo no poder recordar su vida de Sailors, pero junto con el amor viene el arrepentimiento, y eso las hizo poder recordarlo todo, aparte no olvidemos que desde que eran princesas eran amantes, y el amor nunca se olvida. Ambas se paran, regresan a la realidad, de nuevo es un camerino, hay una manta echada sobre el sofá, ambas se sientan de espaldas, sonríen y...-

Michiru- Haruka...

Haruka- Si dime..

Michiru Lo volveremos a hacer??????

Haruka- Cuantas veces quieras, pero ahora fingiremos ser niñas colegialas y y ser las mejores amigas del mundo Ok????

Michiru- Esta bien como quieras... ah!! Casi lo olvido salgamos rápido de este camerino antes de que nos cachen...!!!

Este es mi primer Fanfic, y necesito saber si quedó chido para poder escribir más y publicarlos, ah! Casi lo olvido, gracias a las personas de "La Raza" que me ayudaron con las preguntas que hice al igual que Pamela, Alejantdra (la de mi gpo.) y Julissa....

                                  LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS                  

JSPB              

Alguna Información, Sugerencia o Cualquier pedo a:

Jspb_2000@yahoo.com


End file.
